Shockwaves
by Saliaven Chronotis
Summary: We need one AAML to start off, and then we get wierd.
1. All is fair in love and pokemon

Shockwaves  
By Saliaven Chrotis (In your universe Paul C.)  
Part 1

"All is fair in Love and Pokemon"-Jesse

This is my first AAML. I decided to do this after reading so many fanfics and realizing that I am the only pokemaniac where I live. Just pretend all those disclaimers are there. This happens while Ash is coming home from the Johto league and shows what might happen if the love of catching pokemon he had at the beginning of the journey, and the love of Misty that he has been building all these years overtake him finally. For the convienience of the fic, I have removed all mental blocks on Ash's mind, and believe you me there were a lot more than is popularly believed. PG-13 is the constant maximum in all my stories.

There is a theory of probability that everything eventually happens, and that infinite universes exist in order to hold each line of evolving time. If this theory holds true, then the attribute of imagination may be a physical ability instead of a mental one. The ability to look into other possibility lines and see what happens in them. Writers are those who not only have all this, and can also describe it in a way that builds a path in books and stories into that reality. The better the writer, the firmer the path and the more likely that their imagination will be able to find the place described and look into it. The television show pokemon resides in the volatile realm of the Anime universe. During one of the episodes, a power outage caused the tape to be electrified, the ensuing power causing a shockwave to spread throughout the episodes just after Ash's defeat in the Silver Conference.

As the threesome, followed as always by TR, journey back to Pallet Town, they come upon a small village and a ... "Mareep: The electric fleece pokemon. This pokemon's fleece slowly falls out as it evolves." said Dexter.  
"Sounds like a good pokemon for you, Ash," said Brock.  
"You're right hat goes backwards cyndaquil, I choose you!"  
But before he could throw any pokeball, a familiar voice yelled, "Wait!" And officer Jenny came into view. This caused Brock to straighten up and start to open his mouth.  
"Not today, Brock." Misty sighed, and gave Brock the two-finger knockdown.  
"This area is restricted, no pokemon are to be captured in this area" said Jenny.  
"Why?" they all chorused.  
"Pokemon here have been overcaught in the last few years. We needed to keep trainers away so that the pokemon can repopulate, not that the heart of the forest hasn't been put off limits anyway due to the people disappearing in there." She sighed "The poachers still come, there's a couple now." And Jenny started chasing after TR, who tripped and somehow managed to turn it into a blastoff. After all this, Ash saw a very powerful looking charmeleon and started to vibrate, soon yelling, "I must have them!"  
"But Jenny said that it's against the law." Misty tried to tell him.  
"And I don't want to upset Jenny." Brock agreed.  
"Don't worry, I have a plan" said Ash in a reassuring voice. At that, he ran off into town and the others were forced to follow.

After getting into town and looking around a bit. Ash found an information stand and got out a map. Still not telling the others his plan, he started walking off again, this time Brock stopped him. "What are you doing?" He asked in a suspicious tone.  
"If you're going to beat it out of me, alright, you don't have to twist my arm just to get the plan," Ash said, freeing himself from Brock "I think that we have followed the rules long enough, and should do something wild at least once. This carries the bonus of nabbing some really cool pokemon. Officer Jenny is watching, though, so we must not let her know of this. If we disguise ourselves as pokemon, we can slip by without her knowing anything of it."  
They both look stunned. "This is uncharacteristically smart and disobedient," Misty finally stammered. At that, Ash muttered something about being tired of TR having all the fun and besides, he could do better.

The shockwave grew stronger, trying to catalyze a major change.

"All right, you have us. But we'll need some pokeballs for this." Brock said. After checking, they see they are low and go to the pokemart to get more. They then went to the costume shop to see what they could get.  
"I think that to keep away suspicion, there should be as little individuals as possible. So two of us might both be in a two person costume, like a girafarig." Brock pointed out.  
"That sounds like a good idea," Misty said, brightly. And then "you and Ash," in a voice that could temper concrete.  
"Right, now lets go to the changing rooms and then show Misty" once again Brock.

"No point in arguing" said Ash as they left. After much exclamations and pointing out that Brock was bigger and stronger, Ash was persuaded to be the back end. Once they came out, Misty laughed so hard that it was obvious that girafarigs do look incredibly silly (besides, they couldn't have Misty snickering while Jenny was about) and they changed to a much more respectable looking stantler. Then it was Misty's turn. "Ash" she called. "You're with me, I might need help."  
"Why not me, too?" asked Brock.  
"You fall in love with too many girls as it is, I would have to keep a rifle if the same happened with you seeing me in my underwear and with my hair down." Misty accused.  
"And Ash?"  
"He is too juvenile to have that problem," Misty said, neatly covering up her true reason.  
Ash once again realized that resistance was futile and joined Misty. She stripped down to her undies and started showing him the possibilities of what she was going to disguise herself as.  
"How about Jynx?" she asked, putting it on.  
"Well...it's rather not exactly you and besides, you need to bend over to be the right height. That limits mobility."  
"That is a good point, I never liked it anyway." She pulled out another one. "Golduck, a water pokemon and definitely the correct height and it can breathe for an hour underwater." She put it on, and it being latex elastic was rather form fitting and very flattering.  
"That's your type of pokemon alright and I must say it looks good on you. Perhaps too good. You also need to bend over in this because Golduck is not known for posture."  
"Point well taken, my back wouldn't like this one at all. Here's the last one and certainly has neither of the problems mentioned in the last one. Pidgeot." Pause  
"Why aren't you putting it on?"  
"I need help with this one." She pulled it up and stuck her head into the pidgeot head and waved the wings. "See, wings, I can't pull up the zipper." Ash came over and did it for her.  
"Thanks, Ash. What do you think, it can actually fly."  
"That is a plus and there is a definite advantage to that. Besides, you look kinda cute in it."  
Misty ruffled his hair affectionately. "Once in awhile, you make me wonder if I was mistaken in calling you brainless."  
He helped her out of it and she got dressed again. As they were coming out, Brock said "Wait, we can't be seen leaving with all these full pokeballs, and besides they might try to tranquilize us and put us back in the forest."  
"What can we do?" Misty asked the others.  
"Another set of disguises I guess." Brock said.  
"I have just the idea, nurse Joy, a chansey and a blissey." Ash said.  
"They have all those here." Misty noticed.  
"But who will be what?" Brock asked.  
Misty began "Since I am the only girl, it would make sense that –"  
"Brock be nurse Joy" Ash interrupted.  
"What?" the others yelled.  
"Brock is the only one who isn't fooled by imposter Joy's, it stands to reason that he is the one qualified to imitate one."  
"I could do a good job at that," Brock murmured. "OK."  
"I'll be chansey," Ash said and Misty agreed. After buying their costumes, they set out again. This time for the forest.  
"This mask is so one-dimensional" Brock complained, holding up a pitiful excuse for a nurse Joy face.  
"I think I may be able to help there." Ash said and then yelled "Jesse! James! Come here, I have a proposition."  
"Prepare–"  
"And no motto."  
"Twerp! What do you want?" Jesse said angrily.  
"A trade of services. We get you some rare pokemon and not tell Giovanni where you got them, you give us your best Joy mask and never darken our path again."  
"Why would we do any of that?"  
"Think about it, the pokemon would get you back on Boss Rocket's good side and we are bad luck to you, seeing as how you were so successful until you followed us."  
Muttering from the TR group. "You have a deal." They gave him the mask.  
"It's a good thing we can trust each other." Both sides muttered sarcastically.  
And they were on their way again, coming to the edge of the forest and checking for watchers with Dexter's scanner. Misty went behind a tree and they all started to get ready and get into their disguises. As Ash and Brock prepared to join, Misty yelled, "Ash come over here and help me."  
"Absentminded me." Said Ash. He went over and pulled the zipper on the pidgeot costume, which earned him another friendly ruffle. But before he could get back to Brock, Misty almost inaudibly whispered "Wait, unzip me a moment" Ash complied and Misty got her head out, hugged him with her wings and kissed him. He was taken aback a moment and then realized that (with the helping hand the shockwave gave his mind) they both felt the same way and kissed her back. He then zipped her up again, hugged and joined Brock. They all joined up and Brock said "We'll scout out the place first, Misty fly recon and meet us here in two hours. They then went their separate ways. Two hours later, they met each other and had both seen the same amazing thing. "What are all those rare and legendary pokemon doing meeting in the same place?!" Misty exclaimed and asked.  
"Dexter translated their speech and it seems that it is a meeting of the pokemon guardian league. I am impressed at the attendance." Ash said, muffled.  
They all agreed that this was a huge opportunity and formed a plan. They went back in and just threw the pokeballs. The pokemon concerned were taken by surprise since they didn't sense humans about and were caught easily. At that point, a ball of purple energy appeared and Mewtwo materialized, his eyes glowed a moment and the threesome suddenly remembered their time with him. They knew his message then, you were spared once for your purity, don't mess up now. By the time they had regained their composure, he was gone. Speechless, they decided to go on with the plan and went to a clearing where everyone changed to their new disguise. Ash helped Misty but had to be helped by Brock, who was so convincing, Ash was scared for a moment they had been caught. (Why is it that when pokemon evolve some never seem to get long enough arms?). Brock was that good and when Misty saw him, she giggled and admitted that he did a better job then she could have. The pokeballs were stored in Ash and Misty's costumes since they had so much room in there. They were stopped once by Jenny, but let through (Brock was amazing).

They then went to a convenient cave where TR was waiting. They were in a good mood so have the crooks one of each of the dratini evolution chain and sent TR back to Viridian to show Giovanni. They then looked at what they had left, noticing one of every legend and rare except M2. They sent them all out and looked at them, Misty of course immediately getting the water dwellers, including Suicune. They also agreed that the ones that were guardians like Mew and the wind dogs had to get back to their tasks and so were bade allowed to do that but if needed would come. This earned them a mindlashing by Mew, who was immune to the effects of a pokeball. (Why is it that pokeballs seem to make their occupants obedient?) They also decided to wait and stay in the town a little longer before moving on. Misty and Ash managed to lose Brock that night in order to go out and about. They ended up in a grassy field, looking up at the stars and being generally romantic. There was much tender kissing and hugging and they were happy. Ash broke the silence, "You really are cute in that pidgeot costume. It's soft and can really show emotion."  
Misty giggled a little and said "Maybe you ought to try it, I have it in my bag here in case I needed it, this is a good enough reason. I also have a hand mirror."  
"That would be great, maybe I would look cute too."  
"Wouldn't be the first time." They kissed a bit and Ash put on the costume, with Misty going to zip it up.  
"Don't bother, I think we might not need that tonight." He examined himself and asked, "What do you think?"  
"You look positively cuddly."  
"Then why not?" He stretched his wing in a soft hug, dislodged his head and kissed her passionately. "Now I know how you felt earlier today. I have a present." He took out a package. "I saw how you seemed to like the Golduck costume and I got an improved version. "It has an oxygen recycler so that you can swim forever."  
Misty looked up and her eyes were sparkling. "This is great, Ash."  
"It also has an option to give you the proportions of a Golduck, or be as flattering as the one you had before." She immediately started putting it on, leaving the mask off. "I'm still not done with you." She explained.  
They then just sat there, her looking radiant and him looking cute, looking into each other's eyes, kissing and embracing the rest of the night.


	2. Jasmine, Alacajesse and Meowchu

Shockwaves  
By Saliaven Chronotis(In your world, probably Paul C)  
Part 2 

Jasmine, Alacajesse and Meowchu

Once again our dynamic trio are on their way back to Pallet and to decide what they are to do next, if anything. They were relieved the shadow of TR was finally lifted; too bad it wasn't gone quite yet. Ash and Misty are fighting again, which was a relief since they hadn't in awhile. Brock was starting to think that their new feelings for each other would stop the arguments that made sure he wasn't always the one to be smote. He had found out easily, Ash being a terrible liar. In fact, that was what they seemed to be fighting about.  
"That was the most pitiful excuse I have ever heard!" Misty yelled  
"How was I supposed to know he wouldn't believe me?" Ash countered  
"Neither of us have a major tournament coming up, why else would we be both training in the middle of the night?"  
"Maybe we just wanted to be ready in case."  
"We left our pokemon at the center!"  
"It's too late now anyway, Brock knows."  
"It's still your fault, though at least we know your normal intelligence has come back."  
As they kept at it, a beautiful jogger went by and Brock chased after. The others didn't notice at first, and by the time they did he was getting further away. "Come back here!" Misty commanded, "I don't need this right now." He was still getting more distant. "You made be do this" she muttered and then cupped her hands to her mouth "IVY!" she called.... Brock had stopped but managed not to be completely stunned, as it had been awhile since their mysterious parting. As they got to him, he turned around. "That was a low blow," he said in a small voice.  
Misty wasn't having any of it. "You always turn towards a pretty face."  
"Come on, Misty, I've been looking forever for the right girl."  
"If you weren't such a traveler, you would by now. Though, as long as you are, you need a girl that travels."  
"True, I can't seem to settle down, can I?"  
"None of us can, that's why we're here." This was Ash now. No more was said, and they continued on.  
Meanwhile, in a nearby clearing, Jessie was planning. "Didn't we promise the twerps that we wouldn't bother them anymore?" James asked of Jessie.  
"Shut up, we must have one more try anyway."  
"But if the ones they gave us were extra, don't they have pokemon that could send us to the moon five hundred years ago?"  
"That's why we aren't going to straight out attack them. We use their methods against them."  
"I see where tis is goin'" Meowth interjected.  
"I think I have the picture, too." James said.  
"So, you have any ideas on how to do this?" Jessie inquired of them.  
"Well...there is the possibility that we could build costumes (notice a trend?) that have powers the pokemon themselves can't have." James put in.  
"Like?"  
"Double power attacks, and also for irony, we can have a pikachu and for power an Alacazam."  
"Perfect, I'll get you two what we need right away."  
"Not this time, Jess. It's been proven time and again that you cannot fool the twerps for long in any disguise. You've been trying longer and I think I ought to do it."  
"Meowth? What do you think of James's idea?"  
Meowth thought a moment "I think it's a great idea."  
"If I'm outvoted, I guess I will try it your way, it probably won't hurt."  
After agreeing on their plan, they set to work on their disguises. Then they got ready, James deciding that to further hurt the twerps (the only reason they do this anymore), he should look and act like a beautiful girl and get Brock right where it hurts. After James getting himself properly attired, he went to check on the other two. Jessie was ready but Meowth, for some reason wasn't even close. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Meowth says that he doesn't want any part of it, since it is degrading to him." said Jesse, taking off the Alacazam mask.  
"Meowth, think of it this way. This costume is fully functional, and so you would have personal power over a pikachu with powers that transcend those of the one that consistently destroys you."  
"If you put it that way, I guess I can try it."  
Meowth tried to put it on, but found that pika arms are not long enough to reach the zipper in the front, but James helped him there. After testing their powers on the nearby scenery, they determined a five-minute recharge time after a full, double power attack. They also tested the pokemon translator, which turns human speech to pokemon and vice versa for Jesse. They then set their ambush.  
Back on the road with Ash, Misty and Brock, all of which had cooled down and the young couple were being romantic. Misty had her head on Ash's shoulder and Ash had his arm around her waist. They then saw three shapes approaching at high speed behind them. As the shapes became clearer, Brock's eyes lit and Misty got ready to stop him making an ass of himself. They stopped the girl, who introduced herself as Jasmine and her pikachu and alacazam. They then managed to get the panicked girl to tell them that she was running from a swarm of beedril after looking nervously at them. Misty started to warm to her at that, but still stopped Brock from lunging at her and saying things in the passions of the moment. "Brock, stop it." She said, holding him back.  
"I must get to her and hold her." He said.  
"I don't mind, really. I think he looks cute himself." Jasmine put in.  
Misty was a bit shaken by that and lost her grip on Brock. Giving up she turned to Ash, who was looking at Dexter very hard. "I've just scanned her pokemon and in addition to the normal information, under attacks learned there is a 2X by every single one." He said as Misty came up to him.  
"That is odd, I guess it means that they have been trained to have double the power of a pokemon their level."  
"That might be a good explanation, though another thing bothers me. Neither are in a pokeball and there is no evidence that she has any pokemon other than this."  
"Maybe she can tell us."  
"Maybe."  
They went to go see how things were going with Jasmine and found her and Brock sitting together having lunch. "I'm sorry I didn't wait, but Jasmine said she was hungry." He explained. "Just like Brock" Misty said to Ash.  
Ash took the initiative. "Are these your only pokemon?"  
"Yes, they don't like pokeballs and I decided not to bother having them inside, if they choose not to be."  
"I understand, my pikachu doesn't like it either." Meanwhile, the two pikas had gone off to play and the Alacazam was meditating.  
After lunch, they all went on towards Pallet, Jasmine deciding to stay with them. It turned out that she didn't have much of a place to go and was just wandering around, looking for a purpose. A few days later, they were nearing Viridian. That night, TR decided that enough time had elapsed that they could try to take pikachu and disappear. Jesse used psychic to hold pikacu while James put him into a rubber bag, deciding that might be better than the usual glass case. Unfortunately for them, Ash was awakened by the slight commotion and the others soon followed when TR, unable to fight the urge, called the motto. "I thought I blackmailed you well enough." Ash accused.  
"You should know we don't give up that easily." James said in his normal voice.  
"Pikachu! Thunder – wave?" Ash said as Brock came out of his surprised stupor and said something in his ear. A surge came out of the bag and TR became unable to move. "Now what?" Ash asked. Both of the other trainers looked at him like he was nuts. "This is the perfect chance to teach TR a lesson." Brock said.  
"How?"  
"Ash, you've outdone yourself in stupidity" sighed Misty "look at them, they are at our mercy looking like that." Understanding dawned on Ash's face.  
"But what exactly do we do?"  
Brock had that one figured out already. "Ash, Misty. Search James for TR's actual pokemon, I'll sew the other two in their costumes and make sure their translators cannot be turned off." After that had been accomplished and TR disarmed and unable to escape their fate, Brock gave them their sentence. "We'll let you go with your pokemon when we reach Pallet. So you won't be stuck like this more than a week." They then went on, confident that TR wouldn't give them any more double trouble.

Author's note: I disclaim EVERYTHING. Pokemon is owned by people not me and everything else belongs to whoever can access the proper dimensional channels.


	3. Turning point and new beginning

Shockwaves  
By Saliaven Chronotis(A shiny new Donkey to anyone who doesn't have to look up this name to find out where I got it)  
Part 3 

Turning point and new beginnings.

As the three trainers finally got to Viridian, followed by their captives, they decided to visit the resident nurse Joy and see how things were holding up there. They were met by Joy and a surprise. "We repaired your bike." Nurse Joy said, not knowing the chaos those words would cause, or would they? They were all taken aback, but Ash recovered and even looked a little happy. "Well, you said you would stop following my if your bike was replaced, and I know you keep your word." Mischief danced in his eyes.  
"Ash Ketchum! You are the most insensitive person I have ever met!" Misty yelled. Ash just smiled and then, almost imperceptibly, winked in pikachu's direction. "What was that?!" She asked, just before the hammer fell. Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at the bike, reducing it to rust.

The shockwave got strong enough to break through the barriers and caused a new reality to form. If anyone present (and some were) were able to see frequencies in electricity, they would notice that the static emanating from the bike had formed into a stable column and was sparkling in every color. The column lingered for quite awhile and disturbed a legend flying over.

"Oh my, it would seem my pikachu has destroyed your bike." He said, every word slowly falling in a high voice. Misty caught on.  
"Ash Ketchm, I can't believe you did that again." She said, the same way he did and then she punched him, but there was no force.  
"What just happened here?" Nurse Joy asked Brock.  
For the moment, that sight had erased his intentions towards Joy and he answered "Just a cementation of a friendship. As long as that bike is gone, they are together."  
But it wasn't the end of their troubles. The phone rang and it was Misty's sisters, who said they were going on a trip around the world and needed her to take care of the gym.  
"Why?" Cried Misty.  
"You are still a gym leader and so must come if the gym needs you. We have four tickets and wondered if Brock would like to come." Brock accepted but then Misty brought the previous subject back.  
"When do you leave?"  
"Like, two days from now."  
"Brock can be there, but we will be there in seven." Ash added.  
"What?" Misty was now angry with Ash.  
"We let Brock get to Cerulean, we go to Pallet, spend a couple of days with mom and then I will go with to tend the gym with you. How long will they be gone?"  
"Two months", the sisters chorused.  
"A bit long, but we'll manage."  
"Alright, Ash. You win. But we have to make it official" she straightened and took on a more official tone "Ash Ketchum of Pallet, you are now requested and required by the authority of the pokemon league to become a lieutenant in the Cerulean gym."  
"Accepted." And they ended the call.  
As they left, Joy looked at the bike and asked a resident charmeleon to finish the job, and so completely destroyed any chance of the bike's resurrection. They finally got to Viridian forest and started the home stretch. Ash visited awhile with pidgeot, Misty was creeped out by a weedle and they were there. TR was given their pokeballs and sent off, and Ash finally went home.  
"What about Hoenn?" His mother asked.  
"I read about that place while I was coming back. I don't think I'm missing much by staying with Misty." When his mother had heard about their new relationship, overjoyed would have been an understatement.  
"What about the new pokemon?" Oak asked.  
"Pokemon migrate, by the time Misty and I are done with the gym, they will have probably found their way here."  
"You don't have to worry about leaving so soon for the gym anyway." His mom added.  
"Why not?" Ash and Misty both looked a bit happier.  
"The magnet train company was such a success that they have stations now between every major city. They can get you from here to Cerulean in an hour."  
Both Ash and Misty were happy for that. As they were walking around, Ash showing Misty around Pallet. Misty said "I never properly thanked you for taking care of that bike problem in Viridian."  
"Your presence is thanks enough."  
"That's sweet, but really. We have been on the road so much with Brock, we haven't had much time alone since that night after we thought we had finally got rid of TR."  
"So how about we make the first journey as joint gym leaders by foot, mom will understand and the night we get there, we can always take the train from then on."  
"When you're driven, you come up with some great ideas."  
They kissed a bit and then went home to tell Delila about their choice. She understood and they were on their way. The ensuing days between Pallet and Cerulean were romantic and they loved every minute of it. When Misty asked Ash what he wanted to do in two months he told her that the league was reopening soon and that they required eight badges every entry until you had every single one in Kanto. He figured he knew some places that could be official gyms by now and that the people there were his friends and would battle him for sure. As they were lying under the stars that night, Ho-Oh went by again, followed by Lugia and they knew the road ahead was blessed by the pokemon world.

Note: If I owned pokemon, it'd be like this, so why even assume I do?


	4. Final battle and Brocks choice

Shockwaves  
By Saliaven Chronotis (Another donkey if you can tell me something interesting about the last name)  
Part 4 

The final battle and Brock's choice

It's been two months and still no word from Misty's sisters or Brock. Ash and Misty were spending their days as the gym leaders as well as they could and they only argued about little things these days. At the moment, they are in their costumes having some fun. Ash is flying around near the ceiling and Misty is taking a swim in the aquarium/pool/gym floor. Every so often, she surfaces and Ash swoops down to pull her laughing out of the water and fly her around before dropping her back in. She knows he has bad aim, so has taken all the platforms out for now. Ash has her in is "talons" when they here a knock at the door and Ash drops her back in so as to go land and see who it is. He doesn't even get a chance to land when there is a click and the door flies open to reveal the sisters and Brock. "Hey sister, so what Brock says is true. You certainly have a taste for fun these days."  
Misty climbs out of the pool, takes off the mask and shakes her hair out. She has been keeping it down for most of the time she has taken care of the gym, and runs her hand through it before turning to her sisters. "I wondered if you were ever going to be back."  
"We decided to surprise you, and after seeing this we certainly don't regret it."  
Ash has managed to land and get himself out of the costume(with Misty's help). "We weren't sure about staying in one place so long, but it's been a blast!"  
"We had a good time, too. A trip around the world certainly gave us time to relax. Being gym leaders as long as we have gets boring, especially without a boyfriend. That reminds me, Brock was fun too and he decided that he wants to stay with us and get to know us better."  
"Fine with me" said Misty "give my starmie back and I'll call it even."  
"Deal" all the sisters said at once.  
At that point, another knock came and Giovanni walked in. "Finally decided to battle us yourself, aye? You sent so many cronies for me to cream, I thought you'd never come." Ash taunted.  
"I've come now, and I wish to battle you, Misty and Brock."  
"Any stakes?" Ash asked.  
"Just our reputations."  
"Fine with me. Any objections from you two." There weren't any, the other two were itching to have a go at Boss Rocket too.  
"Three on three battle, no replacements."  
"Accepted."  
The sisters acted as referees and the battle commenced. Pikachu finished Giovanni's arcanine easily enough with electrical attacks but was lifted off his feet by a hyper beam by his rhydon. Brock did little better with his Onix. Misty's starmie made quick work of his rhydon, but was very badly outgunned by his nidoqueen. But before starmie could be destroyed, it started to glow pure white. "Evolution?" Brock was stunned. It wasn't an evolution though, the psychic side of starmie was being tapped, it's center started to gain all the glow that was once all over it and the nidoqueen disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared, unconscious on the other side of the room. A familiar voice said "these people are not to be victimized by you, I was once your slave, and these people saved me from the torment that my time with you left me." Giovanni took a step back looking terrified and fled but before he got far, the ground opened before him and many legendary pokemon appeared. They and Giovanni all disappeared. "What was that?" One of the sisters asked.  
"The pokemon guardian tribunal." Brock whispered in awe. "Whatever Giovanni did, it was serious."  
"Giovanni is responsible for many atrocities. I guess this got the attention of our friends in high places." Misty stated. No more could be said, so they shut the door and proceeded to talking of their plans. Before they could, they noticed that starmie hadn't stopped glowing. "What now?" asked Misty. Her question was answered when starmie evolved, gaining a reddish color and another layer of points. "HiyaHuu!" It said. The others just looked agape at what had happened. "Quick! Get Dexter" Misty yelled. It was fetched and when scanned the new pokemon didn't show on any record. "Scan and send results to professor Oak." Misty commanded it.  
"What is this, then?" Ash asked.  
"A new pokemon, since I saw and own it, I shall name it starwe." No more was said and they got back to what they ought to be doing now.  
Brock was offended slightly when he heard that Misty was willing to trade him for a starmie, but wasn't too sad that they approved of his staying at the gym. Ash and Misty being freed meant he could go out and try to get every badge in Kanto and Johto in order to save time later. The two leagues weren't to have another major tournament for two years anyway. As they said their goodbyes and went out on their journey, Ash wondered if he would ever become a master and Misty wondered if the job paid well.

Note: I couldn't possibly own pokemon and you know it. This is the end of the first story and the others are coming soon (I hope).


End file.
